Love in the Time of Vampires
by Kiera Cullen Salvatore
Summary: Damon hasn't been in Mystic Falls for decades. The tomb's been opened and the vampires are killing everyone. The gang need his help so, Bonnie summons him. SxE, JxA, DxB, JxA.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Prologue

Bonnie POV

"Elena, I don't think we should do this." I announced my concerns as we walked through the forest.

"I know, but I don't know what else to do. We need help. Stefan can't do this alone even if he does have Alaric on his side." She told me as she walked around a huge boulder. We were heading to the old Church that lay in ruins in the middle of the forest. It was the one where the vampires were supposed to be burnt in 1864, but of course that didn't happen since my ancestor, Emily, put a spell on them to be able to survive in the tomb right under the church.

"So, by meaning of we need help, you want me to call Damon, Stefan's older and psychotic brother, to Mystic Falls so he can… help?" I asked her, trying to make sense of what she pulled me out of bed at 7 AM on a Saturday to do.

"Yes, we need his help. The tomb vampires have been killing people all around the town. We need to stop them before someone else gets hurt. Stefan can't fight them all off, even with Alaric's help." She told me. Since John Gilbert opened the tomb, the vampires have been running amuck. 10 people so far have been reported to have been attacked by animals. In other words, 10 people have been killed by the vampires. Since my Grams died last month, I haven't been much help to Stefan, but I know who I am now and I'm going to protect the people I love.

John Gilbert, Elena's uncle who turned out to be her father, left town after Isobel showed up. They were looking for the device Jonathan Gilbert made back in 1864 that was supposed to help destroy all vampires, but since Anna and Pearl took off after the tomb was opened, they weren't able to get it. I found the entry Emily made back in the Grimware about the device so, I know how it works and why she gave it the power to work. She wanted to balance out the wrongs she did. Katherine saved her life so she had to be loyal to her, but Emily knew what Katherine was doing was wrong. She was playing with people's lives, killing them when she got bored so, Emily did the only thing she could, she cast spells on Jonathan Gilbert's devices to make them work.

"So, if all we have to do is call him, why can't we just use a phone?" I asked curiously. Elena started at me annoyed.

"Um… maybe because we have no idea where he is, never mind have his number. For all we know, he could be in Iceland. I can't believe you just asked me that." she scolded me. I glared at her and shook my head.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood!" I protested. We were approaching the church fast and the closer we got to it, the weirder and more nervous I felt. There was definite power here; I could feel it. I was squeamish about going near the tomb for I was still afraid there might be a vampire close by, but I took a deep breath. _You are powerful, Bonnie. You can give vampires aneurisms instantly and can fight, you'll be okay. _I gave myself a small prep talk right before we arrived.

"Okay," I said as I poured some water into a tin bowl. The reason we needed to do the summoning at the tomb was because the only effective way to summon a vampire was to do it in a place where a lot of vampires previously lived. This and the boarding house were the only two locations we could think of and since Stefan would have our heads if he found out we were calling his brother, I decided this was the only place we could do the summoning at.

Sprinkling some paper ash into the tin bowl, I started chanting in the ancient language. After about 30 seconds of chanting, I dropped a couple of hair strands into the tin bowl. They immediately went up in flames. They were supposed to be Damon's, but I could only hope so. Since Damon hasn't been in the boarding house since… I don't even know, we couldn't be sure if they were his or some other ancestor's.

Zack had given us the hair brush he claimed belonged to Damon, but I was still unsure. Zack had been a great help in fighting the vampires, because of his grand knowledge of the town's past and of vampires. He was also on the town's counsel, which was a blessing in itself. Without the inside knowledge, we would be blind to know when or who the counsel suspected as vampires.

Lexie, Stefan's friend came to visit a couple of months ago, but her boyfriend yanked her out of her when he found out about the tomb. Alaric, who is currently dating Aunt Jenna, helps out a lot when we need him, but there is just so much he can do. Katherine wasn't inside the tomb, for that I was horrified. That means she has been running around somewhere out there, causing harm to innocent people.

Stefan seems to be over her though, that I am happy about. He and Elena deserve to be together. They have both been through so much, it is only fair. Jeremy is still moody over Vickie's death, but what has gotten him even more upset these couple of weeks is the fact that his new friend; Anna skipped town. I know she was a vampire and she actually tried to kill him once right before John opened the tomb, but she was only trying to get her mother back. I understood her actions. Jeremy still doesn't know about vampires, since Stefan erased his memory, but what I'm nervous about is the fact that Stefan drinks animal blood. Not that that is a bad thing, because when it compares to drinking human blood, I'm all for it, but it also means that the mind control may falter.

Another thing that has given me little sleep at night is Vickie. As I said before, she was killed by a vampire, but right before that, she was a vampire herself. One of the tomb vampires saw her in the forest one day and turned her because he was bored. She ended up killing someone and trying to bite Jeremy. Stefan killed her after she threw Elena into some wood, hurting her.

I was kind of nervous to be bringing another vampire to Mystic Falls, especially one that Stefan didn't want here, but as Elena likes to repeat; we need help. Without my Grams for support, I need to make my own decisions. I just hope that this one won't be one to regret. I chanted the last of the spell as I sprinkled some water into the bowl again. The flames instantly went out. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's done." I declared.


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 1

The Return

Bonnie POV

Last time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

_I was kind of nervous to be bringing another vampire to Mystic Falls, especially one that Stefan didn't want here, but as Elena likes to repeat; we need help. Without my Grams for support, I need to make my own decisions. I just hope that this one won't be one to regret. I chanted the last of the spell as I sprinkled some water into the bowl again. The flames instantly went out. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_ "It's done." I declared._

…_.Love in the Time of Vampires__…__ Love in the time of Vampires__….._

We waited in silence as a gust of wind spread though the neglected church. It ruffled our hair and I shut my eyes so I could feel the power the wind carried run through me. When the wind had passed, I opened my eyes to a weary Elena. She looked around nervous, but after she was done surveying the empty church, she looked back at me.

"He didn't come." She said as she closed her eyes with a sad and pained expression on her face.

"According to the Grimwoire, it can take up to 24 hours, maybe more, for a Vampire to be summoned. He got the message; I guess it's going to take a little more than 30 seconds for this Damon to get here from wherever he is. Don't sweat!" I assured her with a smile. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"All right, let's get out of here. This place forever gives me the creeps!" she exclaimed with a smile. We hurried out of the church and made it to her car in one piece without any encounters with any Vampires, thank God.

"So, where to now?" she asked me as she drove past the cemetery.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd go and hang out with Stefan for a little bit." She shrugged. Her eyes sparkled at the mention of her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, sure. You do that. Just drop me off at the boarding house; Zach promised he'd show me some moves today." I told her with an excited nod. I'd been looking forward to the day Zach taught me some new moves. I'd been learning to fight since the Vampires showed up and Zach, Stefan's "uncle", has been teaching me some really cool moves. We soon arrived at the boarding house and Elena parked the car in the drive way. As we were both getting out, Stefan came out with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Girls." Stefan greeted us. Elena's eyes lit up at the sight of him and she inched closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. Kissing her forehead, I smiled at him and went inside. I didn't think they were going to stay out there for long anyway. They would probably go out, maybe to the Mystic Grill.

"Zack?" I called out into the large house. I walked down the parlor and into the living room. He wasn't there so, I put down my duffel bag with my training clothes on the couch in front of the unlit fire place.

"Zach?" I called out again as I walked up the stairs of the vast house. I finally found him in his office upstairs.

"Bonnie, there you are! I thought I heard someone call my name. How are you doing? Have you been practicing the moves I showed you last week?" he asked enthusiastically. He always was a nice person and so happy to see other people. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm great, you? And yes, I have been practicing and mind you, I've become very good, so you might want to watch out." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled and said;

"We'll see. Why don't you start changing and I'll meet you down stairs." He suggested, his brown hair falling into his face. He pushed it away before I nodded with a smile and went downstairs to retrieve my duffel bag.

After I dressed, I went down to the cellar. It was the only place we could practice combat without the fear of breaking anything, since the house was filled with old and expensive things, it was best to keep the fighting somewhere things can't be broken in.

The cellar was a depressing place. It was old and the wall's paint was peeling off as well as the wall stone itself. To tell the truth, it kind of looked like a dungeon. _Well, this __**was **__a White household in the 1860s. Not to mention; it is the South. _I sighed as I walked by the prison like room at the top of the stairs. There were creepy things down there; a lot of rooms I decided to not question about or try to explore. There were rooms with purple flowers growing in them. I knew it was ravaine, but I stayed smart and kept my mouth shut about it.

When I finally got to the bottom, I saw what Zack put out; a punching bag! _Cool! This is the first time I'm going to punch something that can't actually hit me back! _That thought made me laugh. My training clothes consisted of a light purple tank top that ended just below my stomach and a pair of army Capris. My long brown hair was made into a French twist and I put on my punching mittens. They were these tiny, thin gloves you put on that protected you from the force of your hits toward the punching bag.

I walked to the side of the room and flipped on the stereo player. The song that came on was Karaoke to the song I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin. I loved to sing while I practiced so I started punching the bag to the country tune of the song.

___Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over__  
__Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover__  
__I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder__  
__Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere__  
__All is lost again, but I'm not giving in___

_I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break__  
__I Will shut the world away__  
__I will not fall, I will not fade__  
__I will take your breath away_

___Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over__  
__Show me where forever dies__  
__Take the fall and run to heaven__  
__All is lost again but I'm not giving in___

_I will not bow, I will not break__  
__I will shut the world away__  
__I will not fall, I will not fade__  
__I will take your breath away_

Little did I know that someone was watching me the entire time. The man who was standing, hidden, on the stairs had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was about 20 years old and he was defiantly a Vampire. He had that arrogant theme about him. One that insisted he couldn't be touched or messed with.

He regarded me with interest, surprise, protectiveness and… possessiveness? Well, that's what I think it was. I didn't see him at all while I was training and singing, for I was too absorbed in what I was doing. I practiced almost every move I could think of. Back flip, and then kick, jumping backward to punch something with my elbows, and doing fancy leg moves even. I tried everything as the song came to an end.

_And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change__  
__And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake__  
__I will shut the world away___

_I will not bow, I will not break__  
__I will shut the world away__  
__I will not fall, I will not fade__  
__I will take your breath away___

_And I'll survive, paranoid__  
__I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake__  
__I will shut the world away__._

I was huffing and puffing by then as I went to turn off the stereo. Suddenly, I heard someone on the stairs and looked to my right. Zach was coming down with a pitcher of lemonade. He had a smile on his face as he descended the stairs.

If I could see the vampire at the time, I would have known that when he heard Zach approaching the stairs, he dashed downstairs with vampire speed that was invisible to human eyes. He hid in one of the ajar rooms to the side of the basement.

"Hey, Zach. Thanks!" I exclaimed happily as I took one of the full glasses of lemonade.

"Your welcome, so what's up in the teenage world?" he asked as he grabbed a rusty old chair from the far end of the basement and sat backwards on it. I put the lemonade down and started gently punching the bag.

"Nothing much, I guess. Caroline Forbes is running for class president again." I said as I recalled that I still had to go over to her house on Saturday to help her with the banners and charts.

"Sounds interesting." Muttered Zack, pursing his lips. I laughed at his attempt of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, right. You know I hate those things. The only reason I do them is because Caroline forces me to." I admitted. A huge grin came to his face.

"Yeah, I do recall some complaining on your part last month when Caroline ran for School Treasurer." He chuckled again.

"Well, then, you can remember how I had to spend the whole day trying to cheer her up when she lost." I retorted. He smiled a sweet smile.

"You're a good kid, Bonnie. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He told me seriously, but kindly. It made me smile to think that at least one person thought that about me. I didn't even think it about myself most of the time.

"All right, enough with the chit chat, it's time for you to show me those moves you've been so keen on practicing today." I turned as he started to get up.

"Okay, so this is called a….

A whole hour later….

I was standing next to the island in the kitchen, cooking some pasta with white sauce and chicken when Stefan and Elena just got back from their date downtown. I smiled as they came inside.

"Hey, Guys. What's up?" I asked them as I drizzled some parsley onto the pasta.

"Hey, Bonnie, what'cha doin'?" replied Elena with another question.

"Making lunch." Was my only reply as I turned around and picked up the pot of frying chicken.

"I didn't know you could cook," asked Stefan as he grabbed a fork and was just about to plunge it into the pasta. I swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Hey, you can wait until it's done, and yes, I can cook. I am a girl, aren't I?" I dared him to reply, but he just smiled at him and apologized for trying to smuggle out some pasta. Elena giggled at our encounter.

"She has been cooking since we were kids. It's one of her things. You should see what she can do when she is mad or upset. Last year, when she and Chad broke up, she made a whole dozen cupcakes for each household… in the neighborhood. And then there was still a whole bunch of cake left over!" Elena retold the story. I glared at her and said;

"Hey! I was upset. I bake when I'm upset." I declared, putting my hands on my hips. Elena has known me since we were in diapers. She knew that baking was something I did when I was upset or mad. Just like writing was what she did when she was upset or mad.

"What are you all yelling about?" came Zach's voice from the living room. He entered the kitchen and his eye brows went up when he saw that I had cooked.

"You actually cooked? I thought you were joking when you said you'd make some lunch." He said, astounded.

"No, I actually meant it." I said very slowly as if I were talking to 3 year olds because that's what I felt they acted like sometimes.

"Whatever." He declared with a playful glare. I stuck my tongue out at them and turned to get some mozzarella to top the pasta with.

An hour later…

"Great pasta, Bonnie. I really didn't know you could cook, never mind cook good." Commented Zach. That made me glare.

"What are you implying? That even if I could cook, I couldn't cook good?" I asked him, but it didn't make much sense.

"Cut it out." yelled Elena as she grabbed her car keys. We were just about to head back home when Zach commented on lunch.

"Whatever! Thanks for the training, Zach. See you later." I muttered as Elena and I piled out into the car. We drove home quickly and then after she dropped me at my house, I realized that I had left my duffel bag at the boarding house. _Crap! That thing had the Grimwoire in it!_ I mentally kicked myself at my forgetfulness. I sighed and then decided to shower and then pick it up later.

After I showered and dressed, I went downstairs and got into my car, but not before I said bye to my dad. He was just about to settle down for a nap when I left.

"Hello," I answered my ringing mobile phone.

"Hey, Bonnie. It's me, Caroline." Came Caroline's voice from the phone.

"Oh, hi." I said hesitantly.

"So, I was thinking we could do a…" I didn't hear what she said next because the only thing my mind could register right then was the fact that I just hit someone with my car. My phone fell to the ground upon impact and I shut off the car in a frenzy.

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I ripped the car door open and jumped out. A man was lying, face up on the ground. Even though he could have been dead, I couldn't help thinking about how attractive he was. He had dark black hair and was pale. He looked 20 at most and was tall, well built and very cute.

_Ah! What the hell am I doing? I just ran this dude over and I'm thinking about how cute he is? Call 911, Idiot! _I mentally scolded myself into running back to my car and dialing 911, but the minute I flipped open my phone and started dialing, my phone was ripped out of my hands. I looked my my left where the person stood and saw that the guy I hit was now standing to my left, holding my phone. My eyes widened and I looked back at the impact sight. The man who I had run over was gone.

I was so surprised that I gasped when I turned back to look at the man holding my phone. He smirked and… started introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore or basically the guy you just hit with your car." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes, but I soon got lost in his icy blue eyes. They were so azure that I couldn't stop looking into them.

"Damon Salvatore?" I said, snapping out of my reverie.

"Yup, that's me. Now, would you care to tell me why you summoned me?" he asked with raising his eyebrows.

25 minutes later…

"So, you summoned me… because my brother needs my help?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied, getting off the log I was sitting on some ways into the forest.

"And why exactly should I help him?" he asked, pursing his lips.

"Why the hell shouldn't you?" I asked getting annoyed. He raised one eyebrow and then lowered it.

"Um… well, maybe because it's not my problem." He told me.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have come. Bottom line is; you care and you're going to help." I told him.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" he inquired with a smirk.

"Emily's great granddaughter, am I right?" he continued with his inquiry.

"Dude, I really don't even want to know how you know that, but bottom line is; we need your help, okay? The vampires have been killing a lot of people and no one is safe." I declared, turning away from him when I got to the part of the vampires. He got up with a curious expression on his face.

"We? I wasn't aware **you** needed my help." He said to me. I turned to him again, shaking my head.

"Do I look like one of those mindless bimbos you usually date? This isn't just about me and the only reason you're not on the ground wailing in pain is because we need your help. If you're not going to help, then suggest you get the hell out of Mystic Falls, before I decide to give you multiple aneurisms." I stated, glaring at him. I knew who I was then, and I wasn't about to just let him walk all over me. I needed to be strong and I needed to not let him intimidate me. Up till then, he was our only hope. He looked at me skeptically before nodding once.

"Fine, you need my help. I'll help you, but only if you tell me where I can find Elena Gilbert. I hear she's a dead ringer for Katherine." He avowed.

_Crap _

**A/N: **Hi Guys,

Thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement. This is a new story I've been wanting to write for a while. My other stories are not on hiatus and they are not over in case someone was wondering. I still haven't planned out the whole plot for Love in the Time of Vampires, but I'm working on it. Thank you for your support and for reading.

Special Shout Out, (Thanks)

Lady Krystalyn – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Mourning Ari37 – Story Alert

**Hellzz-on-Earth – Favorite Author + Review + Author Alert + Story Alert + Favorite Story.

Mehro3 – Review

Leni Salvatore DD ( ) – Review

LuNiTa 4ever – Story Alert

Simo3112 – Favorite Story

S.E Carrigan – Review + Story Alert + Favorite Story

Topaz Eyes 137 – Favorite Story

Just a Reader 13 – Review

Wolf Gurl Writer 1725 – Story Alert + Review

*Story Soundtrack: - I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin


	3. Good or Bad Day?

Lily: Key doesn't own Vampire Diaries.

Key: Really? I would never have guessed. *Sarcastically* Dude, I think they already know that!

Lily 96: Oh, come one guys, stop fighting. Damon, tell them to stop fighting.

Damon: *Compelling* Stop Fighting. *Turns to Lily 96* Let's go get a drink.

Lily 96 : *Giggles* Okay, but only soda for me; I'm still underage.

Chapter 2

Good or Bad Day?

Bonnie POV

Last time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

"_If you didn't care, you wouldn't have come. Bottom line is; you care and you're going to help." I told him._

_ "You're a witch, aren't you?" he inquired with a smirk._

_ "Emily's great granddaughter, am I right?" he continued with his inquiry._

_ "Dude, I really don't even want to know how you know that, but bottom line is; we need your help, okay? The vampires have been killing a lot of people and no one is safe." I declared, turning away from him when I got to the part of the vampires. He got up with a curious expression on his face. _

_ "We? I wasn't aware __**you**__ needed my help." He said to me. I turned to him again, shaking my head._

_ "Do I look like one of those mindless bimbos you usually date? This isn't just about me and the only reason you're not on the ground wailing in pain is because we need your help. If you're not going to help, then suggest you get the hell out of Mystic Falls, before I decide to give you multiple aneurisms." I stated, glaring at him. I knew who I was then, and I wasn't about to just let him walk all over me. I needed to be strong and I needed to not let him intimidate me. Up till then, he was our only hope. He looked at me skeptically before nodding once. _

_ "Fine, you need my help. I'll help you, but only if you tell me where I can find Elena Gilbert. I hear she's a dead ringer for Katherine." He avowed. _

_ Crap _

….Love in the Time of Vampires….

"Fine, I'll take you to Elena." I said after a little thought. "But, so help me God, if you do anything stupid, hurtful or just plain retarded; I will give you said aneurisms." _I guess I could be badass when I wanted to be. _He smirked at me and then said;

"Me? Act stupid? You don't know me very well, do you?" I glared at him silently and then pointed to my car.

"Get in," were the only words I said. I was still really annoyed at him for making me believe I had run over him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, pouting. I glared at him more, but didn't say a word as I got in and started off toward the Salvatore Boarding house. I'd rather not show him where Elena's house is, so I was going to text her on the way there. I took my phone out and started thumbing a text.

**Get over to the boarding house ASAP. Other Salvatore in Mystic Falls. **

**X Bonnie**

"Texting while driving? Haven't you heard how dangerous that is?" I heard Damon's mocking voice come from my right. What made me even madder was the fact that he was right. Texting while driving was something very dangerous and a lot of teens have gotten into accidents because of that very thing.

"Sorry." I said, not daring to look at him. I really didn't want to see his smug expression, for I was sure he would have one on his face.

"I'm not the one who would be in danger if you had crashed. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of indestructible. You're the one who would have died. You need to be more careful." He told me and I sneaked a glance at him. There was no smug expression on his face whatsoever. In fact, he actually had a concerned look on his face, which shocked the heck out of me. I quickly turned away from him.

A little while later, we pulled up in front of his house. I parked the car, but the minute the motor shut off, Damon was out the door.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place in a while." He declared, looking around the house. I shrugged, not wanting to know exactly how long he hasn't been here. I felt my pocket vibrate, alerting me of a message. Pulling it out, I read it was from Elena.

**I' m there. Stefan went to get some Chinese takeout so we don't have much time.**

**X Elena**

"Okay, so she's inside." I said out loud, but it turns out I needn't have said a word because Damon had already went inside. _How can someone so hot be so annoying? _I mulled over that fact as I walked over to the front door. The front door was open as always during the day, apparently just because Stefan was a vampire, they felt it was okay to leave the front door open. I shook my head at their carelessness. _Whatever. _The parlor was empty and I was a little nervous as to where Damon and Elena were.

"So, you're Elena Gilbert." I heard Damon say from the living room, or well the room with the fire place.

"You must be Damon Salvatore." I heard Elena's controlled voice as I walked into the room. Nobody paid attention to me entering. _Wow, I feel so loved. _I thought sarcastically.

"You look like her. You look _exactly _like her." Damon said. There was something on his face; some expression I couldn't quite place.

"Well, now I know why Stefan came back to Mystic Falls. He clearly is still in love with Katherine. Why else would he be dating a _human?_" he continued. I flinched at the way he said human. I felt Elena flinch too. She eyes showed hurt and it made me really mad. I had half a mind to kill Damon right there and then.

"It's not of your business, now is it?" I asked him with a serious and dangerous look. My look said; one-more-slip-Baku-and-your-fried.

Out of nowhere, Stefan came flashing in and tackled Damon. Damon swerved at the last moment, but he was still too late. Stefan managed to smack him with his shoulders. They both fell to the ground in a heap. Stefan recovered 1st since Damon was still surprised. Stefan punched Damon, but Damon held his fist.

"Still drinking bunny blood, I see. You're weak; you can't fight me," declared Damon as he threw Stefan to the side of the room. Stefan went flying and hit the wall, but recovered in two second flat. The portraits that were hanging on the wall that Stefan hit fell to the ground in a crash. The two were so absorbed in their fight that they didn't notice how close they got to one of the windows. Suddenly, Damon flung Stefan into the window. Elena's eyes were wide as she saw the horror of his boyfriend being pushed into glass. The entire window crashed and glass fell everywhere. Elena ran to the door and went out around to where Stefan lay outside the house. I followed her out as well, but Damon beat us there and that's when they went vampire on each other.

"All right this has gone on way too long." I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes and concentrated on my magic. Muttering something in the ancient language, I felt the power that usually accompanied magic. Opening my eyes, I looked at Damon and Stefan. They were frozen. Literally.

"Oops." I let out as I bit my lip. I was aiming for making them stop, not freezing them. They were actually covered in snow, that's how frozen they were. I heard someone laugh next to me, glancing to my right I saw Elena laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked her with a smile. She couldn't speak since she was laughing so hard, but she managed to point to Damon's nose. I looked closely at him and realized that he had an icicle stuck to his nose. It was long and pointed, and it was stuck right in the middle of his nose. The sight made me laugh my head off. The two vampires started breaking out of their frozen state. Ice fell everywhere around them and they started moving again. Damon and Stefan's hair was standing up with icicles stuck in them. All of this made us laugh harder. They looked like two very tall elves coming out from the North Pole.

"If you two are done laughing, I'd love for one of you to tell me why He's here," said an annoyed Stefan as he shook icicles out of his hair. I sighed as I took actions to control my laughing streak. Elena did the same and a guilty expression made its way to her face.

"I had Bonnie summon him." She declared after a bit. She had a determined expression on her face.

"Why would you do something like that?" asked an outraged Stefan.

"Because! You need help, whether you want to admit it or not; you can't fight all those vampires alone." She replied.

"What? And you think Damon will help?" he asked her. He was clearly outranged. I could tell he was holding himself back a bit because Damon was staring with a smirk on his face. It made me glare at him and drag myself over to him. Once I got there, I pulled his arm and said;

"Let's give them some privacy." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"And miss this? No way!" He exclaimed as he walked closer to the fighting couple. _Oh, why me? _I asked myself as I thought of a way to get Damon away for a while. Nothing came to mind at the moment or the moment after that.

"Well, I'll be damned." I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. I turned to see Caroline Forbes standing with a shocked look on her face.

"Damon?" She asked her eyebrows knotted in confusion. Looking back to see Damon's reactions, he had an amused expression on his face.

"Neurotic Barbie, how lovely it is to see you again." I heard him greet her. Elena and Stefan were talking quietly to the side of the house now, which was good, but then I realized something. Damon knew Caroline therefore he must have been here for more than 24 hours. _Just how long has he been here?_

Caroline giggled and started flirting with Damon. I saw that she had gotten closer to him. _Wait, why was she even here? Why would Caroline come all the way out here? _For some reason I glanced to my left, the sight of a red Ferrari gave me the answer. It was parked by the garage and I just knew it belonged to Damon. _And here I thought this was his first visit to the Boarding house since the last time he was here. _The way Caroline flirted with Damon alerted me to the fact that she either has gone out with him before or… I didn't even want to think about it. _Well, figures. He is cute. _I shrugged as I walked back inside the house. Damon glanced at my dejected expression as I walked past them and said something to Caroline before leaving her to walk next to me.

"What's eating you?" he smirks. _Ha ha ha, very funny. _

"Not you." I spit out.

"Maybe not this minute, but then again it's still early." His statement made me cringe. If he actually thought he would come in an inch from me, he was sadly, sadly mistaken.

"You know what; I'm not even going to comment on that. How long have you really been here?" I asked him, stopping.

"A week." He smiled and said simply. _A week! 7 whole days! No wonder Caroline is flirting with him, she probably has already gone out with him. Wait a minute, a week? That means he was here before I even did the summoning spell._

"You've been here for an entire week! What the hell have you been doing all that time? Why didn't you come forward sooner?" I yelled at him. He seemed nonchalant about the whole thing and just shrugged, looking indifferent.

"I like watching people without them knowing I'm watching."

"You're creepy." I stated. Turning sharply around, I went back inside. He was right behind me and I was surprised to not see Caroline following him around like a puppy. I shrugged it off, but something in the back of my mind sparked. _Caroline's been wearing a lot of scarves lately… and it's still summer. Oh crap. _

"You've been feeding off of Caroline, haven't you?" I turned around with wide eyes. He shrugged indifferently.

"Is that her name? Hum… interesting." He mused over it for a bit and then went to the living room to pour himself some wine.

"You can't do that! She's my friend, I won't let you do that!" I cried, mad.

"Good luck trying to convince her of that." He drained his wine cup and then poured more.

"You want some?" he asked me, grabbing another glass. I took the glace from him and flung it at him. He ducked. _Damn._

"Feisty." He looked at me like I was deranged and then shook his head. Carrying on with whatever he was doing. I glared at him and shook my head.

"If you hurt her, you will regret it. Mark my words." I spat at him, turning around and leaving the house. While I was leaving, I realized that Caroline was no longer outside. I hopped into my car and drove home. When I got there, I went straight to my room. Flopping on the bed, I held the pillow close to my face and gave a long and extremely needed scream. Today just couldn't get worse, could it?

"Bonnie!" I heard my dad call me from the living room. I sighed, but got out of bed. Climbing down stairs, I heard my father talking. I just assumed he was on the phone, but then I heard a man reply. The man's voice was one I didn't recognize, but I made my way to the living room regardless. Passing through the parlor, I saw a cute boy about my age standing a little ways from a taller man. The taller man was talking to my father. The boy had short black hair and when he looked to his left to see me, he smiled, which caused me to blush and look down. He was cute! My dad heard me come in and stopped his conversation with mystery man.

"Oh, Bonnie, there you are. I want you to meet Mr. Jonas Martin and his son Luka. They just moved here. Luka is actually starting school at Mystic High, I told him you'd be happy to show him around." My father introduced the two men.

"Sure." I said with a smile. _I wouldn't mind having to spend time with him, its Damon I would mind._ Luka smiled at me which made me blush even more.

"We were going to go have dinner at the Mystic Grill, would you like to join us?" asked my father.

"Sure." I replied. That word seemed to be the only one I could manage at the moment.

"Great, why don't you two get a head start? We'll meet you there." I heard the voice of my father speaking so I nodded and grabbed my keys. Heading outside, I got into my car while Luka got into the passenger seat.

"So, I'm Luka, but I guess you already know that." He started a conversation as I started the car. I smiled at him and said.

"I'm Bonnie, but I guess **you **already know **that.**" I replied. He laughed, the sound making me chuckle as well. _I guess today isn't __**that**__ bad. _

_A/N: Hey Guys,_

_Thank you for all your patience. I know it took me a while to put this up and I'm sorry about that. Midyear tests are right around the corner so I'll try to update whenever I can. SO, I hope you like the chapter and review. Good, bad. ANYTHING! I want to know it all. If you have any questions, please let me know; I'll be happy to answer them for you._

_Special Thanks:_

Inferna – Favorite Author + Review + Story Alert + Favorite Story.

David Fishwick – Review + Story Alert. (I got what you meant about the way I wrote Bonnie. Thx)

Mehr03 – Review

Darkness-Princess-Kit – Favorite Story + Review

Wakaran a I XX – Story Alert

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

NaeNae 1495 – Review

The Cute Vamp – Review + Story Alert

Hellzz-on-Earth – Review

Angel-with-Black-Wings 13 – Favorite Story

Scribhneoir-O-Na-Scaileanna – Story Alert

Xxsarah92xX – Favorite Story

Random Little Me – Review + Story Alert

Fangs – Favorite Story

Lady Krystalyn – Review + Story Alert

Brielle Halliwell 1018 – Story Alert

Thank you all so much. :0)

Key


	4. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 3

The Call

Bonnie POV

Last time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

"_We were going to go have dinner at the Mystic Grill, would you like to join us?" asked my father._

"_Sure." I replied. That word seemed to be the only one I could manage at the moment. _

"_Great, why don't you two get a head start? We'll meet you there." I heard the voice of my father speaking so I nodded and grabbed my keys. Heading outside, I got into my car while Luka got into the passenger seat._

"_So, I'm Luka, but I guess you already know that." He started a conversation as I started the car. I smiled at him and said._

"_I'm Bonnie, but I guess __**you **__already know __**that.**__" I replied. He laughed, the sound making me chuckle as well. I guess today isn't __**that**__ bad. _

Love in the Time of Vampires

We got to the Grill in a timely fashion, meaning I wasn't late by how slow I drove. I'm usually such a slow driver because of what happened with Elena's parents. Ever since then, I've been taking my time driving places just to make sure I'm paying attention to the road and won't accidentally hit anyone or thing-

"Bonnie?" I was suddenly cut off from my thoughts by Luka. I blinked at him from across the table. He was seated in front of me in a chair across the table while his father sat next to him. My father sat on my side of the table as well, but the two men were deeply engrossed in some talk of business that they didn't even notice how quiet we were.

"Sorry, I was… distracted. What were you saying?" I asked him with a small smile. He pursed his lips at me but just as he was about to say something, the food came. The waiter, some guy I've never seen before, put a mushroom beef burger down in front of me and a hot dog with corn chilly down in front of my dad. I shook my head at his order.

"Dad, seriously? Corn Chilly? You know that gives you heartburn!" I scolded him like I would a child. Since he and mom got a divorce, he hasn't really paid attention to what he ate. That meant that **I** had to watch what he and I ate. I tried to get him to eat healthy food, but he usually just orders in Chinese food when I'm not looking.

"But I like Corn Chilly!" he protested. Rolling my eyes at his child-ness, I glanced in front of me. Luka was smiling wildly at me.

"What?" I asked him as he started digging into his food, which just happened to be a chicken sandwich.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. At least your dad actually likes eating healthy; my dad will not touch the stuff to save his life!" and it was true! His Dad ordered a green salad with chicken. Luka chuckled a little more as our fathers laughed. _Keep laughing_, I thought to myself. _When you're all in the hospital from heart attacks, don't come calling on me!_

An hour later…

Luka and I were walking up the street, past the Mystic Grill, the Post office and other stories with McDonald's milkshakes in our hands. We were talking about different things. Our fathers were still at the Mystic Grill having tea or something like that.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked. I turned to him and then started laughing.

"Seriously? That's what you're asking me? What is this the reenactment of Twilight? I bet you expect me to say 'Jade, because it's the color of your eyes.'" Luka stopped walking and laughed. It seemed after two whole minutes that he couldn't stop laughing.

"Wow, you're funny. Yeah….no. I just wanted to know." He tried to explain something, but he didn't seem to be able to find the right words.

"Ok, well. I'd say…" suddenly, I thought of the color blue. Very light and bright blue. The color Damon's eyes were. They were so azure and bright. I thought I could get lost in them forever.

"Blue," I suddenly blurted out without thinking. _Shit, what the heck did I just say?_

"Cool, mine's red." I nodded giving him a small, nervous smile.

"Red's cool, I guess." I just said that to act like I was listening, which I totally wasn't. I was too busy being flabbergasted by what my brain just made me say, not to mention think about.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that I had a message from Elena.

**Get over here… fast! You're not moving yet, are you? Move, move, move! – Elena XoXo**

"All right already. I'm coming." I muttered as I flipped my phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Luka's voice came from beside me. I looked up surprised. I kind of forgot he was there.

"Yeah, I just need to get to a friend's house. Some sort of drama unfolding, probably something about her boyfriend." I nodded as I relayed.

"Well, I hope they're all right." He said. I nodded with a smile as I started making my way back to my car. He followed me back.

"Look, I'm really sorry about all of this. How about I make it up to you… say tomorrow?" I asked him. I didn't want to lose him as a friend. Especially, since he just came to town.

"Sure." He agreed. "How about you call me when all the drama dies down?" he smiled; I noticed the very cute dimples on the sides of his cheeks. I grinned and nodded.

"See ya," I called as I drove out onto the street. I drove for about 10 minutes until I saw the big estate which was the Salvatore boarding house. This was about the 3rd or 4th time I've been here today alone. I was feeling rather irked by the whole ordeal. I sighed and got out of the car. Slamming the door shut, I walked up to the big front door.

"All right, I'm here. What's so important that I had to be here in 2 seconds flat?" I called out as I closed the front door.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." A voice came drifting in from behind me. I turned around quickly and glared at the dark haired man leaning on the wall opposite from where I was standing.

"Where's Elena?" I asked him, annoyed. I didn't want to waste my time on the annoying chit chat.

"In her house I would presume. Last time I checked, she didn't live here… yet." He smiled, and I ashamedly admit, my knees wobbled at how intense and cute the smile was.

"What?" I said quite lamely.

"Elena, you know; my brother's girlfriend. She's not here." He told me. I just started at him and then at his lips. They were so perfect. I wondered how they would feel if they were on my lips. I gave myself a mental slap and then kick. _What the hell was wrong with me? Fantasizing about him kissing me? He's a vampire for crying out loud. He probably only wants to kill me and suck my blood. _

"Well, thanks. I must have gotten the wrong house." I mentally and physically shook my head as I walked away. I was so fazed that I didn't seem to realize the fact that Elena's phone was laying on the table a little ways from where Damon stood.

"Wait." I heard him say. I turned around rather sluggish as my brain took in what I saw. Damon running very fast was suddenly standing right in front of me. Any rational thought was thrown out of my mind.

"Don't go." I heard him say as he took my hand. He took it up to his face and sniffed it. His face erupted in to a series of fangs and huge veins as he brought my wrist closer to his mouth. I was too absorbed into what he was doing to move. Suddenly, I was rather roughly ripped away from Damon by Zack. The minute I was ripped away from him, all rational thought came rushing back to my brain. Then, it hit me; he was using mind control over me. I longed then to smack him right across the face.

Zack was glaring at Damon as he stood between us, but Damon didn't seem to notice. He was standing there smirking at me as if what he just did was something to be happy about. My face was consorted in a furry of anger and I lunged to smack him, but Zack held me back.

"Don't; he's not worth it." He tried to calm me down, but to no avail. I wanted to hit him! I lunged again, but Zack was still holding me back. Damon was standing where he was with the same smirk on his face.

"Well, that proves it." He said as he turned around and walked to the table. He picked up Elena's phone and handed it to me. I ripped it from his hand with a steady glare.

"That proves what?" I spat at him.

"That you like me. You would never have allowed me to get that close to you if you didn't at least like me bit." He explained, lounging back on one of the couches. The statement made me see red.

"I like you? I do NOT like you. The only reason you were able to get that close to me was because you were compelling me!" I was shaking with anger by then, but I did my best not to go over to him and smack him with my shoe. I turned abruptly around and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I couldn't believe what just happened! I mean, I summon his ass all the way to Mystic Falls just so he could try to drink my blood? I was right the first time; summoning Damon Salvatore to Mystic Falls was a bad idea.

Getting in to my car, I drove off in the direction of home. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. I just needed to be alone.

**Hey Guys,**

I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but I was swamped with work and tests. Also, in case you weren't aware, Egypt was in a state of lock down because of the major protests. Internet was cut off for a while so even though I had already written the chapter, I was unable to post it. I am also very sorry in advance in case I'm not able to update for some time. I will try my best to update as long as there is internet, but if they block it again, I'm really sorry. Egypt since Friday the 28th of January has been going crazy. Schools were shut down in the middle of finals and mobile and internet services were cut. So again, I'm sorry if they cut the internet again and I am unable to update. Other than that, please leave a review.

Special thanks to:

Book gothic – favorite story

Write me 516 – Favorite Author

David Fishwick – Review

Griffin 02 – Favorite story

Helzz-on-earth – Review

Love – Favorite story

**Bamon Love 321- Everything possible! **

Forever True Blood – Story alert + Review

Woah that's me 1 – review + Favorite story

Cupcake luv 95 – favorite story

Joise – story alert

Inferna – review

Ur sarcastic bitch XD – Favorite story, story alert +Review

Lady Krystalyn – Review

Allexandra 05 – Favorite story + Story alert

Random Little me – Review

Azera-V – Story alert

Thanks ya'll

Key


	5. Getting a Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 4

Getting a Boyfriend

Bonnie POV

Last Time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

"_Well, that proves it." He said as he turned around and walked to the table. He picked up Elena's phone and handed it to me. I ripped it from his hand with a steady glare._

"_That proves what?" I spat at him. _

"_That you like me. You would never have allowed me to get that close to you if you didn't at least like me bit." He explained, lounging back on one of the couches. The statement made me see red._

"_I like you? I do NOT like you. The only reason you were able to get that close to me was because you were compelling me!" I was shaking with anger by then, but I did my best not to go over to him and smack him with my shoe. I turned abruptly around and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I couldn't believe what just happened! I mean, I summon his ass all the way to Mystic Falls just so he could try to drink my blood? I was right the first time; summoning Damon Salvatore to Mystic Falls was a bad idea. _

_Getting in to my car, I drove off in the direction of home. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. I just needed to be alone._

Love in the Time of Vampires

"Bonnie? Hey, Bonnie!" I heard Luka's voice all to me from behind. I stopped walking and turned around. A smile found its way to my lips as he walked toward me.

"Hey, Luka. I didn't know you already enrolled." He fell into step next to me as I made my way inside the school building to my locker.

"Yeah, well my dad was very insistent that I start school right away. You know have fathers can be." He explained with a goofy grin. I smiled at his response as I pulled some of my straight brown hair away from my face.

"Yeah, I totally understand; believe me." I shook my head at some of the memories of me and my father.

"So, are we still on for after school, or is boyfriend drama with your friend still unfolding?" he asked as we entered the school building.

"Nope, no more drama; I have sworn off it!" I cried passionately. He laughed at my sudden passion, but just nodded.

"All right, meet you at the Grill then?" he asked me as we walked into the crowded hall way. My locker was on the left side and by the way he was leaning, his locker was on the right.

"Wow, you're calling it the Grill now. You'll be a local in no time!" I cried out as we separated; him going to the right and me going to the left. I heard him chuckle right before the student body of Mystic Falls High School engulfed him.

"Hey, Bonnie." I heard a familiar girlish voice come from my right. I looked and saw Caroline standing there with her Biology book in her hand and a nervous smile on her face. I gave her an assuring smile, telling her that I was not mad at her for anything.

"So, what are you up to?" she asked, leaning on the locker next to mine and totally ignoring the dude standing right next to her trying to open his locker on which she was leaning on.

"Nothing, you? " I asked her as I pulled her shoulders and moved her to my left so the dude could open his locker. He smiled a thank you at me and I returned it. Unsurprisingly, Caroline didn't even notice I moved her; she was too busy checking out her nails.

"I've got a date with Damon today. You know, Stefan's hot brother?" she looked excited. I didn't have the heart to tell her that he was an evil, blood sucking villain.

"Wow, hope you have fun, but promise you'll be careful, okay?" I told her as we made our way to Miss Mackenzie's Biology class, room 209.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied as she made her way through the thong of boys standing by the door. I knew that was the best answer I was going to get out of her so I just decided to drop it. Walking past some boys, I spotted Stefan. I knew we had Bio together but I didn't think he was going to come into school today. Guess I was wrong.

"Hey, Stefan!" I called out as I grabbed a seat next to him. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Hi, Bonnie, and how are you today?" he asked me.

"Always the polite one; I'm great. You?" I asked as I glanced at the book her was reading. The title was not in English so I stopped paying attention to it. He chuckled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I think polite is needed when Damon is around. There is only so much a person can take with him." He closed his eyes, clearly remembering something.

"Listen," he looked up at me with sad eyes. "Zack told me about what happened last night. I'm really sorry. Damon is an ass." Stefan told me. This statement made me burst out laughing.

"Wow, I think that was the first time I think I've ever heard you call someone an ass." I nodded as a big smile came to my face. This made me feel totally better, like I had someone on my side against Damon.

"And it's okay Stefan; it's not your fault. Believe me." I assured him. Then the teacher called for silence and started the lesson.

Lunch time…

"Hey, Bonnie." Luka was standing behind me in the cafeteria. I was just about done with filling my tray. I had a chicken sandwich, some yogurt and a diet soda. I was paying for my food when Luka greeted me.

"Oh, hey Luka. So, how did your fist day go?" I asked him with a smile. He finished up and we walked together to the table where all my friends sat at. To my utter non-surprise; nobody was there. Caroline, I juts remembered, didn't eat at school, and Elena and Stefan were no doubt off talking somewhere about something. I sat down at the empty table regardless.

"So far so good, but the day isn't over yet." He declared as he took the seat next to me.

"You shouldn't worry; as long as your Calculus class went by; you're good." We both laughed at what I said.

"So, do you usually sit alone at lunch?" he asked me as he ate some fries.

"No," I shook my head. "Usually Caroline eats with me, but she decided to go on a diet that included her not eating anything at school. Then, Elena and Stefan are out somewhere doing something and clearly have no time for me today, but it's not like they usually have time for me. They're too wrapped up in their own world to notice me most of the time." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, then not to worry. I never diet and I don't have a girlfriend. Therefore, I'll always be here for you at lunch." He said, his grin making my knees wobble. _Now where have I felt that before? Oh right; Damon. NO! No thinking about evil, bloodsucking villain who likes to compel people and make out with them. Focus Bonnie, you can do this. Just forget him; he's a bad idea!_

"Thanks." I murmured from behind my sandwich.

After lunch ended, Luka walked me to my next class. I kept feeling like there was someone watching me but I couldn't find anyone. I mean, the school was filled with kids. They could have just been watching as walk as they made their way to class. Nobody was stalking me personally, right? Wrong, very wrong, but I had no idea then.

Later that day, at the Mystic Grill…

"Wow, really you have family from Salem?" I asked, amazed. I've realized we've got so much in common already and we've only known each other for a couple of days.

"Yeah. According to my dad, we even have some shared history. Apparently, one of the Bennett's living in Salem married a Martin." He informed me with a smile.

"You're kidding me! I never would have guessed. Cool." I declared as I took a sip of my apple soda. Screw the diet; I love soda too much to settle for the diet stuff.

"Hey, I want to show you something." He reached into his bag and pulled out a very old and tattered book. It looked a lot like my Grimwoire, but I would have never guessed it to be anything like my book at home.

"This," he told me as he looked me in the eyes. "Is a Grimwoire written by a Bennett and a Martin." I gasped.

"No way. Are you a… you know?" I asked carefully. He nodded. Picking up the salt shaker, he opened it and poured out some salt. Then he raised his hand over it and the salt crystals levitated.

"Oh my God." I said with a huge smile as I watched him levitate the crystals. He smiled back as he moved the crystals back into the shaker and twisted the lid again.

An hour later, walking down the street…

"So, how long have you known about… this whole thing?" he asked me, indicating the whole witch thing.

"Um… well, my grams first told me when I was about 15, but I didn't really pay much attention to her. I always just thought she was drunk, but to my defense; she usually was. " I replied to his question as he chuckled.

"My dad's been teaching me since I got my powers about 3 years ago." He told me.

"Wow, that's a while. When I finally got my powers, it was like a couple of months ago. I use to go to my grams for help, but after she passed away, I've kind of been on my own." I explained to him with a sad nod.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." He proffered his condolences.

"Thanks." I gave him a loopy smile and he gave me a hug. I felt the weird sense of being watched again, but there wasn't anyone near us so I shrugged it off.

"Hey, Bonnie. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked sheepishly.

"Like on a date?" I asked excited but at the same time kind of shy.

"Yeah, if you want. If you don't think it should be a date, we could just hang out…. you know as friends." He said shyly. I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I'd like that." I whispered still very close to him. He leaned down and kissed me. As I kissed him back, I could have sworn I heard a growl somewhere in the distance, but I was too happy to care.

**Hey Guys:**

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for the concern. I'm really happy you guys like the story and if you have any ideas or requests for it, please send me a message or just type it in the review. Also, if you've got any questions about the story, do not hesitate to ask.

Special Thanks to:

David Fishwick – Review

Shay () – Review (Wow, really? Cool.)

Infrena – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Hellzz-on-Earth – Review

Vie () – Review (It is a cute coincidence. Hope it's as beautiful as Cairo is in Egypt)

Aeferch – Story Alert

Thanks guys, :0)

Key


	6. Sleepover Madness

Lily 96: Hi Damon!

Damon: Hello lesser being.

Key: Oh so just because you're a vampire, the rest of us are lesser beings?

Damon: Yup

Lily 96: *Slap*

Damon: Ouch, why you little… *Runs after Lily*

Key: Well, I don't own Vampire Diaries. Enjoy the chapter though!

Chapter 5

Sleepover Madness

Bonnie POV

Last time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

"_Hey, Bonnie. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked sheepishly._

_ "Like on a date?" I asked excited but at the same time kind of shy._

_ "Yeah, if you want. If you don't think it should be a date, we could just hang out…. you know as friends." He said shyly. I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek._

_ "I'd like that." I whispered still very close to him. He leaned down and kissed me. As I kissed him back, I could have sworn I heard a growl somewhere in the distance, but I was too happy to care._

Love in the Time of Vampires

One month later…

It's been exactly one month since I started dating Luka and let me tell you; it's been great! Luka is the best guy I've ever dated. He is kind, sweet, smart and best of all a witch; just like me! I was so happy wrapped in my cocoon for so long that I failed to pay attention to the other things around me. Yesterday, after my millionth date with Luka, Elena called me.

"Hey Elena, I'm kind of busy right now. Can I call you later?" I asked as Luka started kissing my neck. We were at my place on the couch, but only because my dad was not there.

"No, you can't! Something is seriously wrong with Caroline. I think we need to do an emergency sleep over/ girl time session." She said calmly into the phone. She sounded like she was already in the car. Damon was the first thing that came to my mind when the words "wrong" and "Caroline" came in the same sentence.

"I'll be right there." I told her as I tried to get Luka off my neck.

"Go? Why do you have to go? I think we should just stay here." He said huskily as he descended on my neck again.

"Sorry, but Caroline needs girl time." I tried to reason with him but it was very hard to find my train of thought around him.

"Are you sure you have to go?" he asked one more time before leaving my neck.

"Yes, but we're still on for tomorrow, right?" I asked as I got off the couch to fetch our coats.

"It better be!" Luka pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out of the house, giggling. He followed me, but we parted ways when I got to my car.

30 minutes later…

"All right; I'm here." I called out as I entered Caroline's house. The reason it took me a whole 30 minutes to get there was because when I was half way to her house, I had to go back and get some supplies. I got a pillow; blanket, toothbrush, extra outfit and then I went to the supermarket. I stocked up on chocolate, chips, ice cream and soda. Those are the things you really need at a sleepover.

"Bonnie?" I heard Elena's voice from Caroline's living room. I walked in that direction to find a lifeless looking Caroline facing away from me. She was hunched in the corner on the couch.

"What the—" I interrupted by Elena pulling my hand. She nodded her head to the doorway and I followed her, never taking my eyes off of Caroline. When we were a safe distance from the living room, Elena stopped.

"She's been that way ever since I got here, but there's something else you should know." She staidly told me. I arched my eyebrows.

"She's got bruises; a lot of them. Not to mention a lot of bite marks and I'm not talking about human ones either." That moment I saw red. All I could think about was that Caroline was hurt because of Damon. He bit her and most likely he used her as a punching bag when he was done. I was shaking with anger at how mad I was. The lights around me were flickering so badly, I myself thought they would blow up.

"Bonnie calm down; you blowing up all the lights isn't going to help Caroline." Elena's voice of reason brought me back to reality.

"You're right." I said calmly. "But staking Damon will." I turned on my heels and was just about to march to the door when Elena grabbed my arm.

"You can't." she cried. I gave her a dumbstruck look.

"And why the hell not?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

"We need him to help fight the Tomb Vampires." She pleaded with me.

"We'll find another way!" I argued, but I knew it was a useless attempt. We tried a lot of things before we summoned Damon, but all them were futile. The Tomb Vampires were too numerous.

"You know there isn't any other way." She, again being voice of reason, replied.

"But we can't just stand by and let him do this to her!" I cried, waving my arms about.

"I know and we'll force him to stop." She rebutted.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked Miss I Have the Answer to Everything.

"We're going to spike Caroline's morning coffee with Revine, that way he won't be able to drink her blood and if he tries to compel her to stop drinking it, he won't be able to." She said in her way of confidence. _Wow, that is actually a pretty good idea._

"Hum…" I hummed in thought. "Okay, but if he spills one drop of innocent blood again; I will kill him Elena. I will NOT stand by and watch." With that said, I made my way back to the living room. Caroline was still hunched in the corner, but she seemed to brighten up a bit after we came.

"Hey Caroline," I declared my presence. She turned to see me and I gasped. Her face was a mush of black-and-blues. She had one black eye and bruises everywhere else. Her neck was dotted with vampire bite marks, but she attempted to hide the marks by wrapping a thin scarf around them. They did almost nothing to conceal them.

"Hey Bonnie," her voice sounded gruff. "Um… I fell down the stairs." She came up with a really pathetic excuse for her condition. I nodded, trying to convince her I believed her. There really was no point in making her feel bad.

"Wow, be careful next time, will you?" I said in the most believable voice I could muster at the time.

"Yeah, I will. So are we going to have a sleep over or what?" she said, getting up. She winced a bit but she plastered a smile on her face nevertheless.

"Yup! I brought chocolate, chips and ice cream!"

Love in the Time of Vampires…

"Whoa, five bruises on her left arm alone? That must have been a serious fall." Luka said as we walked by through the court yard at school.

"That's just it, Luka. She _didn't _fall down the stairs." I said as a horde of teenagers passed us. School was out for more than 10 minutes and kids were already getting to their extracurricular activities.

"She didn't? Then why did she say she did?" he asked. I stopped walking to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Damon, Luka! Keep up!" I yelled at him. "Damon beat her up!" I cried with a loud voice.

"Oh." Was all he said. I shook my head but started walking again.

"So basically what you're saying is that Caroline's 20 something boyfriend who just moved back to town is beating her up." He gathered all his knowledge to say.

"Pretty much." I said as we got into his car.

"Well then why is she still with him?" he asked me. I sighed and decided it was time he knew; after all we could use him as an ally.

"Because he's a vampire, Luka."

**Hey Guys! **

I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but school is really a pain right now. I know the chapter doesn't have a lot of events, but I wanted to get this up before the weekend's over. I have made an outline for the story so hopefully I will be more organized therefore update more. Thanks for your support and please tell me what you think.

Special shout out:

Death's Angel 18 – Story Alert

Nae Nae 1495 – Favorite story + Review

David Fishwick – Review

Shay ( ) – Review (Damon is jealous stalker dude and Bonnie and Luka are very, very distant cousins)

Cd Snow – Story Alert + Favorite Story

Kiki – Anthony – Story Alert

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Hershey Lover LOL – Story Alert

Bamon Love 321 – Review

Kelly-Starfly – Story Alert

Inferna – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 - Review

Helzz-on-earth – Review

Vampire at Heart 1 – Story Alert

Random Little me – Review Chapter 4 and 5

Thanks you guys.


	7. My Heart Goes FlipFlop

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 6

My Heart Goes Flip- Flop

Bonnie POV

Last time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

"_So basically what you're saying is that Caroline's 20 something boyfriend who just moved back to town is beating her up." He gathered all his knowledge to say. _

"_Pretty much." I said as we got into his car. _

"_Well then why is she still with him?" he asked me. I sighed and decided it was time he knew; after all we could use him as an ally._

"_Because he's a vampire, Luka." _

Love in the Time of Vampires

"A vampire?" Luka looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I would think he looked hysterical, but under the circumstances we were in, I wouldn't dare.

"Yes, a vampire." I replied simply. Hopefully, simple answers will help my cause of him believing me. Then he does something unexpected, he sighs. I scrunch my face up in confusion.

"I was hoping you didn't know." He said looking at me.

"You were hoping I didn't know Damon was a vampire?" I asked him, not wanting to believe he was somehow involved in all of this.

"No, I was hoping you didn't know there were vampires in Mystic Falls, or better yet in the world." He replied as he pulled out of the parking space. The reason he did this, I realized, was because he didn't want me to try to leave before he explained.

"Okay, so my father and I, as you already know, are witches." I nod for him to continue.

"Well, there is this really powerful vampire, an Original, names Claus. His evilness is peerless. He's been around since the beginning of time and he is the most stalwart vampire out there." He starts but I cut him off wanting to know what an Original was.

"It's a vampire that was born not made. There are only about a handful but they are the ones who started the Vampire race." He answered my question easily.

"Anyway, he wants to break this curse; the sun and moon curse that was put on Vampires and Werewolves a long time ago. It hindered Vampires from walking in the sun and forced Werewolves to only turn on the full moon." He continues.

"Right, I read about that curse in Emily's book, but how can he break it? It takes a pair of Doppelgangers and the moon stone, not to mention some other stuff to break it." I asked him. That's when he told me the most horrible thing. Elena was Katherine's Doppelganger and that Claus needed to sacrifice her to break the spell.

"We can't let that happen!" I cried out.

"Don't worry; that's what my father and I are here for. We're going to protect you guys. Elijah, he's another Original vampire but he is on our side, sent us here so we could keep an eye out for Elena and you guys." He told me. I was skeptical about the part where there was another Original vampire.

"Are you sure this Elijah fellow is good?" I asked, shaking my head at the idea of another vampire being our ally. As far as I can tell, I don't count Damon as an ally, not after what he did to Caroline, but Stefan was defiantly an ally. He and Lexie were the only vampires I knew that weren't evil. I assume her boyfriend too was nice, but he was gone before I could really form an opinion about him.

"He's been with us through everything." He declared. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to hear him, but when he called my name and got my attention, he repeated his answer.

"Everything? What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked down at his hands which were in his lap. My mind suddenly registered the fact that he was not driving. I looked out the window and realized that the car had stopped. We were parked somewhere deep on a forest road. I didn't recognize the road, which was weird since I lived here my whole life.

"Claus needs a lot of witches to be able to perform the sacrifice for the curse to lift so he took my sister." He said in a voice just above a whisper. My mouth formed an O.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Luka. Can we get her back?" I asked immediately. He turned to look at me.

"That's what we've been trying to do. Elijah, my dad and I; we've been trying to form a plan to kill Claus so we can get her back. One part of the plan is to make sure Elena stays safe." I was amazed at his stalwartness. I nodded my head and said I'd do whatever I could to help. He nodded his thanks and then started driving again.

Love in the Time of Vampires

"Are you sure you put enough Ravine in her coffee this morning?" I asked Elena as we walked into school.

"Yes, I'm sure." Elena replied to me as Caroline walked into the hallway.

"Caroline!" I called out. She seemed so much better! Her eyes had that glow of life in them that was absent for a while. Her face was brighter than it had been in a while. She turned to us and smile. A real smile from Caroline! Wow!

"Hey," she called out to us. I smiled and walked up to her, Elena right behind me.

"You look so much better." I commented as I kissed her cheek hello.

"Thank you." This made her smile and she really did look happy, but that's when it all crashed. The one and only Damon Salvatore walked into the hallway and put his arm around her waist. I immediately started glaring daggers at him. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hello Bonnie, Elena. And how are you two this fine morning?" He leans in to kiss Caroline on the cheek. She gushed over his manners and then told us he dropped her off this morning and they were going on a date later today. I smiled with fake enthusiasm at her cheerfulness. The minute the bell rang, Caroline and Elena went off to their classes, but I pulled Damon aside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yell at him the minute we are outside the school.

"Being a polite boyfriend. Did you honestly think I wouldn't realize I couldn't compel her before long?" He cornered me. His chest pressed my chest as my back hit a wall. I took a deep breath at how close we were. I didn't know why my heart did this weird flip-flop whenever he was this close to me, but I did know that I was attracted to him. I finally let that sink it. That feeling has been with me since the day I first met him, but I suppressed it. I tried to think my attraction was just based on his vampire powers or something.

"I don't want you hurting Caroline anymore. That was my one and only reason for spiking her with Ravine." I answered him truthfully, trying to maintain my glare. Something I clearly did not accomplish since he leaned in and kissed me. He KISSED me. I was so shocked I didn't react, but then I felt the urge to kiss him back and that's what I did.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter Elijah will make an appearance. Promise.

Special Shout out!

Shay ( ) – Review

David Fishwick – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Pretty Little Vampires/Bamon Love 321- Review

Hershey Lover 101 – Review

Infrena – Review

Ewalk 96 ( ) – Review

At 98725 – Favorite Story

Random Little Me – Review

Eddieizzie – Story Alert

Ms I love Vampires – Author Alert

Thanks Ya'll,

Key


	8. Finally

Discalimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 7

Finally

Bonnie POV

Last Time on Love in the Time of Vampires:

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yell at him the minute we are outside the school. _

_ "Being a polite boyfriend. Did you honestly think I wouldn't realize I couldn't compel her before long?" He cornered me. His chest pressed my chest as my back hit a wall. I took a deep breath at how close we were. I didn't know why my heart did this weird flip-flop whenever he was this close to me, but I did know that I was attracted to him. I finally let that sink it. That feeling has been with me since the day I first met him, but I suppressed it. I tried to think my attraction was just based on his vampire powers or something. _

_ "I don't want you hurting Caroline anymore. That was my one and only reason for spiking her with Ravine." I answered him truthfully, trying to maintain my glare. Something I clearly did not accomplish since he leaned in and kissed me. He KISSED me. I was so shocked I didn't react, but then I felt the urge to kiss him back and that's what I did._

Love in the Time of Vampires

I kissed him back with every cell of my being. I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but somehow I knew it was. It was like I was supposed to be here, but I knew that was impossible. His hands reached into my hair as my hands rested on his chest. It felt like we were one and not two different people.

After a few seconds, I was getting dizzy from the lack of Oxygen, but he wasn't relenting any. I tried to pull away but only resulted in him holding me tighter. I was practically going to pass out! My lungs were about to burst as I banged my fist over his chest, trying to get him to release me. My banging seized as my eye sight started to fade. Then everything went black.

Light. I could make out light, but that was the only thing I _could_ see. Nothing else. No color. No objects… just light. I felt someone's hand stroke my face. Whoever was doing it was so very careful. As if I were something mighty special to him/her. I hummed with the feeling of relaxation. It felt so good and comfortable, like that hand was meant to be on my face.

"Shhhh," The owner of the hand shushed. OMG. I would know that masculine voice anywhere. That was the voice of… Damon Salvatore. My eyes quickly shot open. I stopped breathing as I stared into the eyes of the most handsome vampire I had ever seen.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep, Sweetheart." Damon said to me. I could tell I was in the Salvatore boarding house but the room I was in was a room I had never seen before. In fact, I was so sure that I had never seen it before that I doubted I was even in the Salvatore Boarding house. I realized it was Damon's room.

"Damon? What am I… What's going on?" I asked him with a confused expression. _Sweetheart? Since when? _I was confused and I admit a little scared. I started to try to remember what happened last. I think I was kissing someone… No, I was kissing Damon! Damon. Yeah, and he wouldn't let go of me so I could breathe so I fainted from lack of O2.

"You tried to kill me!" I screamed as I jumped up with my revelation. I tried to get off the bed but arms came around my waist and pulled me down.

"Calm down." I heard him whisper into my ear. "It's going to be okay, just calm down."

"No, leave me alone." I tried struggling but after a few minutes, I gave up. Vampires are annoyingly strong.

"Bonnie, stop it. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to calm me down.

"You're lying. You already tried to kill me but there were too many people around and now you brought me to your room so you can do it without an audience!" I screamed out loud, trying again to struggle out of his arms.

Suddenly, he pulled me around and I came face to face with him. I shucked in my breath. _Wow, he was pretty. Gorgeous really._

"Bonnie, shut up." And then his lips were on mine and this time, I didn't stop him, nor did I even want to.

Love in the Time of Vampires

"This isn't right," I murmured against Damon's lips.

"I don't care." He murmured back as he kissed my neck.

"I have a boyfriend." I tried to protest.

"Yes, you do; me." He said as if it was always true. Now, I wish it were.

"No, you're not, Damon. Luka is." The minute I said Luka's name, Damon went crazy. He started growling and baring his Vampire fangs at me. He narrowed his eyes at me but I wasn't scared. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh please!"

He stopped doing what he was doing and started kissing my neck again.

"He's not your boyfriend. I am and if he still thinks you're his, I'll make sure he gets the message." He said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean "if he _still_ thinks"?" I asked him, pushing him back.

"I went to him this morning and told him you were with me now. Only me." He actually said those exact words to me. I pushed him off me and he feel behind. I think it was because he was surprised.

"You what?" I asked him, feeling like slapping him. I sighed when he laughed at me. Inching closer, I kissed him.

"You know, if you weren't so hot, I would kick you." Kissing him again, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hum… well then it is a good thing I'm so hot then."

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, so I know you guys hate me, but I AM sorry. School was just going crazy and then I left Egypt for the USA and I didn't have time to write anything. Also, I know what I am about to say is going to make you hate me more, but I'm going to be in a Foreign exchange program for 3 weeks and I won't be home for that time, so I'm probably not going to update for that long. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! I promise I'm going to try to finish the story soon, just bear with me please. Thanks for still reading, if you are. **

**Kiera **


End file.
